


Stripped

by livrelibre



Series: Kink Bingo Tiny Bingos Mini-Challenge [16]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Character of Color, Community: kink_bingo, Exhibitionism, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre





	Stripped

No one says but she knows they think she was demeaning herself working as a stripper. Yes, the club was full of entitled rich assholes who thought they were better than her or wanted to save her (she carefully doesn’t think about Charles), who came for T&A. But the thrill of showing her whole body (delicate tattoo tracery of her wings exposed to air even disguised), the power of having them pay to admire and not touch when they would have spit on her outside, not knowing the spit of her contempt could sizzle them instantly--that was hers.


End file.
